


Little Teapot

by JaliceCookie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Age Regression/De-Aging, Babysitting, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gotham, Hugs, Jerome Valeska Lives, Kisses, Love, M/M, Siblings, Toddler, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: After Bruce walked threw the Tunnel, he finds himself back at Wayne Manor. But this Time things are differnt. Bruce is much younger, Martha and Thomas Wayne are alive,   and for some strange Reason, Jeremiah Valeska is convinced that Bruce is his precious little Boy. Is it just a weird Dream - or just another normal Day in Gotham?
Relationships: Ecco/Jeremiah Valeska, Jim Gordon/Leslie Thompkins, Martha Wayne & Thomas Wayne, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

When Bruce finally saw the End of the Tunnel, he just hoped to find Alfred alive. He was so much more than just his Butler. He was Family. And Bruce would blame himself if something terrible would happen to Alfred. 

It was worse enough, that Jeremiah Valeska hurt Selina and killed so many People. He cut off all the ways to reach or leave Gotham. All the Bridges were destroyed and there was not a signle night, where Bruce was not waken up by a horrible Nightmare. It was all his fault. He should have stopped Valeska in the first Place. Both of them. The Twins were...crazy after all. A Danger for all the People thast are living in Gotham. Maybe this Time - Bruce could stopp Jeremiah from creating more Chaos. And hopefully save Alfred. 

As closer as Bruce went to the End of the Tunnel, he could hear a Laugh. That was strange. Where does this Tunnel lead and why did he saw two People, who looked so much like his dead Parents? There must be a...normal Reason for that...even if they were in Gotham...nothing was ´normal´ in this City.

Finally he reached the End of the Tunnel, stepped over the Edge and fall hard on the Ground.

********

"Oh don´t worry. Kids fall down all the Time. Mostly they are distracted by their Environment. Did you knew, that a Toddler between the ages of 1 and 2 years, will gain 2 million new brain connections every second. At 2 years of age, a child has more than 100 trillion new brain connections, or synapses..."

"For real now Ed? You´re a smartass okay? Don´t annoy us Adults with boring Information. Or does it turn your Boyfriend on huh?"

"Tabby - Kids are in the Room"

"And? You didn´t mind talking about Drugs, Guns and Revenge while our own Kid is in the Room"

"Yeah - and to be fair, Selina is 12 - she is training for her first Fight - just like her Mama"

"Oh sure, just talk trash about my helpful Information - are you two even married Barbs and Tabitha?"

"Careful Ed - I´am sure Mr.Freeze can put you back in that cold popsicle within Minutes"

"That dosen´t answer my Question....or well Tabithas Question. So tell us Oswald, did you find it hot, when Ed talks, like he thinks he´s smart?"

"None of your Buisness Zsasz!"

Bruce was confused and he didn´t understand, why Tabitha, Ed, Oswald, Barbara and Victor Zsasz were sitting in his Living Room, drinking Tea and Coffee and were talking about weird Relationships and right when the young Boy, wanted to ask - what the Hell was going on here - the Door to the Living Room opend again and this Time Thomas and Martha Wayne came into the Room- followed by a bunch of little Kids. 

"Daddy! Papa! Look what Uncle Thomas and Auntie Martha gave me!" - a little Boy, that looked very much like Martin ran towards Oswald and Edward and showed them proudly a Ice cream cone.

"Dad? Can you help? My Ice Cream wants to run away!" - a small girl went to Victor Zsasz, climbed on his Lap and showed him her Problem - the Ice Cream Cone in her Hand was melting away - more fast than the young girl could eat it. 

"Olivia can´t eat Ice Cream like a big girl", the Girl by Victor was teased by a Girl standing not far away from Tabitha and Barbara.

"Rosalie, you know what your Dad says about teasing others", Barbara said with an amused smile.

"Auntie Barbs - Daddy´s not here....and Olivia is my bestes Friend, she´s okay with that", the little Girl called Rosalie replied with an happy Smile.

"Oh Dear, we forgot to bring the little Ones some Ice Cream as well. Alfred? Would you be so friendly in bring two Cups for the Toddlers?", Martha said with an Smile in Bruces Direction and before the young boy could react, he was picked up from the Ground and placed on one Couch - while Alfred left the Room, to get the wished Ice Cream.

*******

"What the Hell is going on? What is that for an insane Game! I know you are behind this Jeremiah! Show yourself you Coward!" - Bruce said this Words were angry and it was just than, he saw how...little his Body was. His legs and feet looked so much smaller and the Clothing he was wearing were for little Children. Of Course nobody of the Adults understand what he was saying. They just laughed about him and while Barbara stroked over his hair - Oswald said the following Words to the young Boy.

"Naw - look who´s is so hungry for Ice Cream", Oswald said amused. 

"Did you Guy´s ever thought about own Kids?", Edward asked Martha and Thomas Wayne.

"Hello? I´am their Son! Can someone just wake me up from this weird Dream? Alfred! What is going on!", Bruce said again and hit in Frustration the Pillow next to him. 

"If you stop hitting the Pillow in Frustration - Uncle Penguin will gave you some Sweets little one hm?", Oswald stand up and picked Bruce up, the little Boy wasn´t happy about that and wanted to start hitting Oswald. But an small Noise to his right stopped him. Why did he noticed the little Girl only now? She was sitting more or less beside him, well before the Penguin picked him up and tried to calm him down. 

"This is no Dream Bruce - and if you´re smart, you don´t wanna be put in Time out. So don´t try to hit ´Uncle Penguin´ - for your own....Luck" - the little Girl said and it took Bruce a few seconds to understand who was sitting there.

Liana Kean - the little Sister of Barbara Kean and she was missing since Months. The 18 Year old Student and Wallflower went missing while the Bridges were destroyed. Was she Part of this weird Dream? 

"You went missing Months ago Liana! What happend! Where are we?!", Bruce ignored her friendly advice and hit Oswald with his little Hands - after Oswald placed him back on the Couch, he started to hit Liana - but the little Girl fight back and soon both landed on the Floor. 

"Look at these little Puppies - reminds me of our Childhood Brother" - it was his Voice - Jeromes Voice, who brought Bruce back to Reality. No - that cannot be true. Jerome Valeska was dead. He fall down a Building and crashed into a car. He couldn´t be alive. 

"Jerome...y...you should be...", Bruce said afraid and he couldn´t belive that one of his Enemies was...very much alive.

"Right Brucie - your favorite Uncle is here. But i think your old boring Daddy don´t find it funny huh?", Jerome said amused and when Bruce looked away from Liana and Jerome, he could see Jeremiah Valeska standing at the Doorstep. Jeremiahs Face expression was strict and a bit annoyed.

"Look at my precious little Boy - you know the Rules for behaving like one of those...Street Cats Bruce - as well as little Liana. I´am afraid both of you must sit on the Stairs for two Minutes - after you finished your Ice Cream - come too Daddy Bruce"


	2. Chapter 2.

Bruce just looked at Jeremiah speechless. That must be mistake. He must have some real Problems with his Hearing ability. Did Jeremiah Valeska seriously called him by some dumb pet name? He wasn´t his precious little Boy and this was all to crazy to be truth. Even for Gothams Standarts. Sooner or later his alarm Clock will go on or he will wake up in the Hospital, because after all Bruce fell hard on the Ground after he reached the End of the Tunnel. What else should be an logical Explanation for....this?

Besides the Valeska Twins looked so....normal. Neither Jerome or Jeremiah wearing any kind of weird Makeup - Jeromes Face looked pretty much like back in the day, when he caused Chaos with his little ´Maniax´ Gang und Jeremiah looked the same, when they had their first Encounter. He still had his Glasses on and this stric and annoyed Expression on his face was...something Bruce coulnd´t understand so well. He wasn´t sure if this weird Dream was based on his previous experiences with the Twins. Maybe it was something different...maybe Scarecrow was behind all this and it was some kind of Fear Experiment?

"The Kids really speechless. That´s new. What does your ´Nonsense Information about Toddlers´ say about that Nygma?", - said Barbara mocking to Edward.

"Maybe we should change the Subject. Why have are you bring your Ex-Boys Child along? She is not even a Villain Kid huh?", Oswald replied and Barbara just rolled her Eyes.

"Rosalie is my Godchild. And since Jim and Leslie are working longer today, it was a good Chance to show Rosalie how much....Fun it could be with the right crowd of People", Barbs replied. 

"She looks more like Leslie don´t you think Guys? Maybe besides the Eyes - there Jim hit 100 % - sure she is his?", Victor said, while he stopped his Daugthers Ice from running down the Cone and he find the Sort of Ice Cream so good, that he kept it.

"Daddy! Don´t eat all of my Ice Cream. You just should help - now it´s fine. It´s my Ice Cream", the little Girl, who was now standing besides Victor said. But the Man with the highest Shotgun counting Number and Kills in Gotham was happy with keeping the Ice Cream Cone.

"Nope i think i finish, what i started Kiddo. Go and play with your friends...they´re finished", Victor said without an bad conscience. 

"It´s Strawberry - Daddy don´t like Strawberry. Unfairs", Rosalie said and gave Victor an ´You are so unfair look´ - before she grabbed her best Friend Olivia, who finished her Ice Cream as well, by the Hand and both of them went to another Corner in the Living Room - to play with some Toys. 

"Oh don´t worry Martin - neither Papa nor i are going to eat your Ice Cream", Oswald said with an honest smile on his Face to Martin, who pulled his Ice Cream a bit closer, while he was sitting on Oswalds lap.

"Right, all Oswald eats, is the last of my favorite Choclate Bar", Edward said - but with an friendly smile on his face.

"Oh come on Ed - who please like Peppermint-Cranberry-Choclate? It taste horrible", Oswald replied.

Bruce didn´t pay any Attention to what the most wanted Criminals have to stay. Why couldn´t he just wake up? It dosen´t matter where or when - he just wanted to ignore all of this....Crazyness.

"Told you, you should put these shitty Glasses in the Trash Brother. Maybe he´s thinking you´re a stranger", Jerome said amused.

*******

"Did he take his nap? Ecco said he was very tired before she dropped him off. That must cause the...confusion?", Jeremiah stepped into the Living Room, followed by Alfred, how brought two small Bowls with Ice Cream for the Toddlers and gave them Jerome. 

"He cut off 30 Minutes of his Nap Time - but he was in a good mood", said Martha honest.

"Or he is confused again, that his Daddy has a Twin, how looked so much like him. I guess they played more than once a Trick on poor Bruce - or on Ecco", Tabitha said while looking at Bruce.

"Poor Baby. Glad i don´t have a Twin. Imagine that?", Oswald said amused.

"Oh hell no - two of your kind Cobblepott? Gotham wouldn´t survive this", Barbara said in a fake shocked voice.

"Funny. But I´am okay with you not understanding my...brilliant mind Tabitha", Oswald repield.

"You think that was funny Ozzy? I´am the one around here, who understands one or two Thinks about Jokes...and you destroyed the Punchline a bit...so Kiddos - if you don´t want your Ice Cream, more for Uncle Jerome", Jerome said and with these Words, he at least got Lianas Attention. The little blond haired Girl gave Bruce one last warning look, before she walked over to Jerome, to be picked up by him, to eat with his help some of here Ice Cream.

"What´s wrong Bruce? Is my Boy not feeling well? Come here. This 30 Minutes lack of your Nap Time must affect you....poor Boy" - Jeremiah now picked up Bruce and to his Surprise, the young Boy started to fight against that. 

"No let me down you Freak! This is all your fault. This insane Game! I´am not playing along with that! Let me down!", Bruce said angry and the last thing he wanted, is to being picked up by the Person, who is responsabel for so many Deaths. He wanted to start hitting Jeremiah now - as he did before with Oswald and Liana - but than another Idea popped up in his Mind. He looked over to his Father - to Thomas Wayne and whined once, stretched out his little Hands toward his Dad and Thomas stand up from the Couch and carefully take the Boy from Jeremiah.

"He was before the Nap Time a bit....clingy. When Alfred put him and Liana to Bed, while the older Kids were already asleep, Bruce didn´t want to let go of me. Liana fall mostly asleep the Minute, after Alfred put her in Bed. It will pass", Thomas said and even now, when Bruce turned his back towards Jeremiah, he could feel how the Murderer looked at him. How he scanned him. It was so scary. 

"Can you belive that Liana? Your big Brother don´t want to be with his boring Daddy? The Looser Announcement is getting so much higher and....", before Jerome could finish his Words, Liana made and fast movement with her little hands and somehow she reached the Goal, to place the rest of the Ice Cream all over herself and Part of Jeromes Clothing.

"To be honest, i found that funny", Tabitha said now and after she started laughing, Edward and Oswald joined her. Jeremiah grinned for a second, before turning his Attention back to Bruce - who was now trying to hide in Thomas arms. Why was he so....confused and scared? The last Time he was his little Boy was this Morning. Ecco brought him and Liana to Wayne Manor, so they can play with the odler Kids and the Couple don´t care using their Butler as a Babysitter for the little Gang. Maybe he was thinking to much - or he should gave better instructions about Burces Nap Time next Time. 

*******

"There we go - feel better now Bruce? You calmed down, and got some Ice Cream - I´am sure, your Dad is more than happy to take you now hm?" - after Thomas placed the Bowl with the Rest of the Ice Cream on the small Table, these Words caused Bruce to get scared again. Why is his own Dad saying that? Jeremiah is insane and dangerous and....creepy. 

"Oh he will be Thomas. But first my two...Street Cats, need to sit on the Stairs. While Jerome went to the Bathroom with Liana, we can go to the Stairs. You know that it´s Part of the Rules. Come here Brucie", Jeremiah picked Bruce up once more and the little Boy didn´t move this Time. His Grip was...strong and calming down at the same Time. It was very strange and the young Boy didn´t have the Time to think about this ´Rules Part´ - because Jeremiah already left the Living Room. The young Billionaire

recognized the entrance hall of Wayne Manor and the old wodden Stairs. 

"You really look sleepy Bruce. Not, that you give your Mommy any Trouble later at Night Time. She worked hard about the new Project. There we go - sit down. And stay here. Two Minutes. It´s not nice to fight with your Sister - and trying to hit Uncle Penguin was not fair. The same goes for you little Liana - don´t give me that Face - Jerome it´s not helpful, that you couldn´t hold back your laugther - this is serious", Jeremiah said, once Jerome arrived - free from any Ice Cream on or Lianas Clothing, and after he placed the little Blonde haired girl next to Bruce.

"How it can´t be funny, that Ecco is so much better at this? Face it Bro - both of them had you wrapped around the little Finger. I bet how long does it takes, until they stand up and came back into the Living Room - maybe it should start a Bet with Ozzy", Jerome replied mocking and rushed forward to the living Room, to annoy Penguin. Jeremiah gave both Toddlers one more ´don´t even think about breaking this Rule´ look - before he followed his Twin. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Olivia? Why are Bruce and Liana sitting on the Stairs? We wanna play with them"

"We gonna play hide an seek and than they need to count - good Idea Rosalie"

"They´re little - they cannot count like we can"

"But i don´t wanna seek again. Last Time it was Martins Turn with seeking and he cheated"

Little Martin looked away frome the Ice Cream Cone in his Hands, to Rosalie and Olivia. The two Girls were sitting near the Fire Place and he could clearly hear them talking about him. Counting was so hard and before he was adopted by his Daddy and his Papa all the other Kids at the Orphanage made fun of him - he didn´t like talking loudly or playing with the other children - he was a Wallflower and most of the older Kids at the Orphanage teased him for beign - weird and speachless. It wasn´t because Martin was not able to speak - he just was scared and lonley. But everything turned out well as Oswald and Edward showed up at the Orphanage and choose him. Why should he let the two not so much older Girls tease him? He could count with the hide an seek game. Edward teached him how and he was very proud of that. 

"I can count - and i will find you super fast", Martin said to the Girls, finished the Rest of his Ice Cream and before one of his Fathers could clean his Face, the little boy joined the Girls and they started their Hide and Seek Game - at least they tried, but some of the Adults don´t found it funny to let 4-5 year olds play hide and seek in Wayne Manor. What if the Kids get lost? Not the best Option. 

"Why don´t we go outside? The Weather is lovely and I´am sure your Parents are happy to get some fresh Air", said Martha Wayne towards the three Children.

"And we can keep an Eye on the little Troublemakers", Thomas added with an amused Smile on is Face. 

"Ha! Uncle Thomas meant you Rosalie!", Olivia teased her best Friend.

"Nuh-uh Mommy and Daddy say´s I´am an little Angel", Rosalie replied.

"In a Sheeps Pocket", Olivia replied smiling.

"Isn´t it in a Sheepskin?", added Ed confused.

"Who cares Riddler? It´s kid logic - last week Olivia tried to flush down her Goldfish in the Toilet, just to see what happens", Victor said annoyed. 

"Charming Victor - did you do the same as a Child?", Barbara asked amused.

"Oh don´t you dare start that Topic - otherwise the Kids came up with that insane Idea of ´please can we get a pet?´", Tabitha replied honest.

"So your Home isn´t filled up with Street Cats, Dogs, or Birds Galavan?", teased Jerome amused.

"The only silly Bird around here are you Valeska", Tabitha replied towards Jerome.

"Wrong - as always Galavan - i guess the Bird sitting next to you - huh Penguin? That must be so your Topic - Birds and so on", Jerome teased Oswald with an Grin on his Face.

"Good one Jerome - but really Barbara and Tabitha, isn´t Selina totally into this ´I bring Street Cats home from School´?", Victor asked now teasing as well.

"Did you need to talk about the Pet Situation Tabby?", Barbara now said towards her Girlfried.

"Not my Fault that Victors Kids is a Goldfish Killer", Tabitha replied and got up from her Chair, to follow Martha, Thomas, Oswald and Jerome outside in the large Garden, that belongs to Wayne Manor.

Jeremiah, Victor and Barbara stayed behind in the Living Room, while Alfred cleaned up the Table with the empty small Bowls, to bring them in the Kitchen.

"How´s Ecoo doing? Havent seen her in a While?", Barbara asked now Jeremiah.

"Oh she is fine - as i said, she dropped off the Kids this Morning and went to work", Jeremiah replied calm.

"So i asked myself a Question Jeremiah - do you and Ecco still....you know do it? I mean with two Toddlers life must suck so badly sometimes huh?", Victor asked and while Barbara couldn´t hold back a laugther - Jeremiah just rolled his Eyes. Victor Zsas - Killer and Expert for his Lovelife....sometimes Jeremiah is convinced, that he is beside Edward, Martha and Thomas, the only Adult Person in this weird ´Parenting-Meeting-Villain- Group´.

"Look at him Victor - i would say Valeska is turning red - but´s it is only his Hair - cute", Barbara teased him as well. If Jeremiah woulnd´t need the Connections that Barbara had with her Club, he would deal different with this Situation...but after all they were...kind off friends. And isn´t it a common thing, that Friends often annoy each other to Madness? 

*******

"Is Crane behind this? Or Tet....Ouch what was that for?!" - Bruce haven´t finished his Question and it was now Liana, how hit him on the Arm. It was way more painful, because his little Body felt Pain so much more intense - weird. 

"We are in Time out - no talking", Liana said and focused than to look at this ugly old Art Picture across from the Stairs. She can´t be honest right now. Did the Kean haven´t noticed, that all of this was....not real? Thomas and Martha Wayne died Year ago - as well as Jerome Valeska. It must be Tetch or Crane. That was the only logical Reason behind this strange Situation. 

"We are not. This not real and I´am going to prove it to you Liana", Bruce said and he was so sure about the unrealstic Fact of this weird....Dream, that he wanted to prove it to Liana. She can´t really belive that both of them were in Time out - no that´s so wrong, even if Jeremiah Valeksa put them in Time out - it was pointless. Because it was just a Dream or a evil Prank or something like that. 

"What Part of ´No Talking - we are in Time out ´ - don´t you understand", the little blonde Haired Girl replied annoyed und climed one more Step up, to sitting a bit above Bruce. She didn´t want to get in more Trouble because of Bruce. 

Bruce don´t listen to her and he watched Alfred instead, who now was coming back from the Kitchen, after he put the dirty Dishes in the Dishwasher. The Butler maybe was hypnotised by Jervis or so - but Bruce knew deep in his Heart, he would reconize him and help him - get off here. Maybe Bruce just needs to leave the Manor and than everything will be okay. So the young (not so rich Billionaire Boy) stood up from the Staircase he was sitting on and walked over to Alfed. There must be way, how he can connect to his Butler, his Caregiver and his Fatherfigure, they been threw so much together and maybe Bruce just need to push the right Buttons? 

"Alfed? You need to listen to me. Something is wrong - we need to go outisde now. Valeska is playing an insane Game to break me and i don´t want you to get hurt. He kidnapped you remember? Let´s go outside and everything will be alright okay?", - Bruce was standing before Alfred and looked hopelfully up to the Butler. 

But the Result was something - Bruce didn´t expected. Alfred simply picked him up and placed him gentle back on the Staircase.

"I know it must be hard for you two little ones, to stay here until your Father cancel your Time out - but he must be very proud of you, if you stay here", Alfred said and Bruce couldn´t belive it. Was Alfred even listening, when he explained what was going on? 

"Alfred! We need to go outside now! You.are.not.yourself!", Bruce said scared and worried.

"Oh I´am sure you can go outside later and play with older Children", Alfred replied, patted his Head once and than left to continue cleaning up the Living Room, while all the other Kids were playing hide and seek outside. 

"Alfred come back and listen to me! This is all a mind game trick or...something!", Bruce yelled and he was not happy how this worked out. 

When he looked back towards Liana, the little Girl had climed up one more Stair to get more distance between him and herself. That wasn´t helpful at all.

"Allright my two little Steetcats - your Time out is over - do you have anything to say?", - Jeremiah was standing in Front of the Stairs a few Moments later and looked at the two Toddlers. While Bruce was more annoyed and confused than ever - Liana was looked from him to Jeremiah and sighed quietly.

"Lia sorry Daddah - Ice Cream gone bye bye", the blond Haired Girl said. Bruce could see an small Smile on the Architects Face.

"That´s not what I´am talking about Liana - you know it´s not nice to hit other Adults - or your Sibling - i want you to say sorry to your Brother Liana", the Glasses Wearer said in calm voice. Bruce saw how unhappy Liana Kean felt about that and the little Girl climbed down the Staircases towards him and her green Eyes sparkled with impatience.

"Lia sorry....", the Girl said and than looked away from Bruce towards Jeremiah. The glasses Wearer nodded and than focused on Bruce. Wonderful. Now he was going to have the full Attention from one of Gothams most wanted Criminals. 

"Bruce? I´am waiting. You are going to say you´re sorry for hitting your Baby Sister and Uncle Ozzy . You know that´s wrong and a mean thing to do", Jeremiah said and Bruce looked at his Enemie. He looked at his former good Friend who than, thanks to Jeromes Insanty gas went crazy....this Version looked so....normal....so calm....and right now kind of...in ´Parenting Mode´ - whatever Tetch or Crane did with him....it was pretty scary and weird. Bruce felt how Liana nudged him with her elbow. He was after all not the rotten and spoiled Brat. He was well behaved and most of the Time friendly Person. Maybe that was his way out of this...Madness.

"Sorry", he said and looked at Liana. The green Eyes from Barbaras Keans little Sister calmed down, she kind of looked less annoyed and was that an positiv small nod he got from her?

"Okay, i hope you.....keep that in Mind. Now we go outside and you can say Sorry to Uncle Ozzy as well - come on, let´s go in the Garden" - Jeremiah held out his hand to him and Bruce just stand up, didn´t take his hand and looked up to Jeremiah, waiting to....go. Liana climbed down the last Stairs and was standing next to Bruce, and to his surprise, she took his hand, to walk next to him. 

"Unca Ozzy sad Daddah?", Liana asked while she was more or less ´friendly´ pulling Bruce with her. The young Boy didn´t tried to fight it. Maybe she was willing to answer him his Questions later - if he played along.

"Oh I´am sure if Bruce apologises like a brave big boy -there is no Reason for Uncle Ozzy, to be sad any longer"


End file.
